This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In fluid systems having tubes, such as air conditioning and refrigeration systems, it is sometimes important that the tubes be maintained in a substantially clean condition that is free from contamination by particles and fluids such as moisture. In general, during production of the tubes, the tubes are cleaned. Before the tubes are assembled into the fluid system, however, the tubes may become contaminated during storage or transport thereof. It is then necessary to re-clean the tubes before assembly into the fluid system, which is undesirable in that additional time and cost are associated with assembling the fluid system.